


Home for the Holidays

by orphan_account



Series: Can't help falling in love (with you) [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) universe.</p><p>Newly engaged, our favorite couple is heading home for the holidays. Filled with family, fun, and way too many cookies than should be consumed, Tobin and Alex spend their first holiday as a couple together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Ok, heads we go to Basking Ridge for Thanksgiving, tails we go to Diamond Bar.”

“Wait, so we’re in agreement though—whichever house we go to for Thanksgiving, we go to the other for Christmas?”

“Yup.”

“Ok, do it.”

“You know in the future, we could always just host the holidays here and avoid having to choose.”

“Oh, in our two bedroom apartment?”

“I mean like—in the future, when we have a house and a dog and a white picket fence and a big ass kitchen.”

“Aww, babe. You think about our future house?”

“Dude. I proposed to you—we’re getting married. Of course I’m thinking about our future house.”

Alex grinned, leaning forward and rewarding her fiancé with a quick kiss on the lips before leaning back and adopting a serious face.

“Ok, do it Tobs,” she said, nodding her head.

Tobin nodded and looked at the quarter in her hand, flipping it in the air and catching it in her palm. She slapped it on top of her hand, before looking at Alex, who nodded her head again in confirmation. Tobin removed her hand, looking down, then back at her fiancé, then back at her hand.

“Well?” Alex asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Looks like we’re spending Thanksgiving under the sun and having a New Jersey Christmas,” Tobin said, grinning.


	2. Thanksgiving

“Going, going back, back to Cali, Cali…”

“Babe—”

“California, here we come, right back where we started frommmm…”

“Tobs—”

“California girls, we’re undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce…”

“Jesus—Tobin!”

“Welcome everybody to the wild, wild west—ow!”

Tobin took off her headphones, letting them rest around her neck. “Jesus Al, what’s with the hitting?” she asked, rubbing her shoulder where her fiancé had slapped her.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for like the past five minutes,” Alex said, crossing her arms.

Tobin’s demeanor relaxed as she adjusted her hat, twirling it so that it sat backwards on her head. “What’s up?”

“Ok one, I need you to double check our luggage while I print out our boarding passes,” Alex said, holding her hand up. “And two, why do you keep singing _one_ line from each song?”

Tobin shrugged, grumbling. “I’m just trying to get us in the mood,” she said, plopping down on the couch. “And I already checked the luggage. Three times, I checked the luggage.”

“Three times?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrow at her fiancé as she hit print on her computer. “Why three?”

“Because you asked me to check last night, and then again when we woke up, and then again after we ate breakfast,” Tobin responded, rolling her eyes. But she had a fond smile on her face as she hopped up from where she was sitting, wrapping her arms around Alex and pulling her closer. “Will you relax, please. Get excited! We’re gonna be with your family in a few hours!”

Alex sighed, letting the warmth of Tobin’s embrace surround her. She smiled, placing a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips before pulling her head away to look at her fiancé. “Sorry babe, I’m just anxious to get to my parents house. It’s our first Thanksgiving as a couple and we’re throwing extended family into the mix,” she said, humming lightly as she rested her forehead against Tobin’s. “I just want everything to go perfectly.”

“And it will,” Tobin responded. Her phone buzzed, and she took it out of her pocket, reading the new message. “And Allie is here to take us to the airport.” She gave Alex a quick kiss before releasing her, and bounded to the door, picking up her backpack along the way. She slung it around her shoulders before grabbing Alex’s purse and handing it to the other girl. “Let’s get going dude! I need me some of Mama Morgan’s pumpkin pie, asap.” She grabbed her suitcase and swung the door open before bounding down the hallway. 

“We’re going, going back, back to Cali, Cali…” Tobin’s voice echoed down the hall, and Alex just shook her head, chuckling at her fiancé. She loved how Tobin was able to calm her down so quickly—while Alex often went over every little detail, Tobin was more about the bigger picture, and that’s one of the things that made them such a great team. 

She grabbed her suitcase before heading out the door, turning the alarm on and locking the door before she followed the sound of Tobin’s voice, still singing while she held the elevator doors open for Alex.

“California, here we comeeee….”

* *

“Alex! Over here! Alex!”

Alex swung her head at the familiar voice, scanning the crowd. She broke into a smile when she spotted her dad waving at her, and quickly grabbed Tobin’s hand before weaving through the crowd. 

“Dad!” she yelled, launching herself into his arms. 

“Ali-Cat,” her dad said, laughing as he hugged her tightly. When he released her he set his sights on Tobin, and pulled her in for a hug as well. “Good to see you, Tobin.”

“Hi, Mike,” Tobin said, returning the hug.

“So, you have your luggage, yeah?” Michael asked, looking between the two and receiving a nod in return. “Good, because your mom has been bouncing off the walls waiting for you guys to get here.”

The couple followed Michael through the airport until they reached outside, and Tobin felt Alex’s hand slip into her own as she chatted happily with her dad. The two talked about what was new with their family, with Tobin chiming in every once in awhile but was mostly content with letting her fiancé catch up with her dad, spending the car ride looking out the window and occasionally giving Alex’s hand a light squeeze.

They pulled into the driveway of Alex’s childhood home, and Tobin watched as her fiancé immediately flung the car door open, running up the walkway and to the front door. Tobin and Michael chuckled together, rolling their eyes as they got out at a much more controlled pace before grabbing the luggage. 

“Tobin! It’s so good to see you!” she heard as she walked through the front door, rolling her and Alex’s suitcases behind her. She looked up and smiled at Pam, who quickly closed the gap between them and pulled Tobin into a hug. She happily returned the hug, smiling at her fiancé’s mom and her soon to be family.

“Hi Pam,” she said as Alex’s mom took a step back, hands resting on Tobin’s shoulders.

“We’re so happy you could spend Thanksgiving with us,” Pam said, giving Tobin’s shoulders a squeeze. “Now where is that daughter of mine?” she asked, releasing Tobin.

Tobin furrowed her eyebrows, opening her mouth to respond. “Wait, what?” she asked, turning her head to survey the living room they were standing in, as if Alex was going to pop up from behind the couch.

“Babe!” a muffled voice said, and Tobin turned the other way to see Alex walking through the doorway from another room, a plate of cookies in one hand, a glass of milk in the other and another cookie sticking out of her mouth. “Coo-ee?”

Tobin laughed, shaking her head. “What?”

She heard Alex finish chewing and swallow, before taking a sip from her milk. “I smelled cookies so I went to the kitchen,” she said, grinning, a milk mustache above her lip.

Damn, Tobin loved this girl.

“Alex!” Pam exclaimed, taking the plate of cookies from her hand. “These were for after dinner!”

“Oooh, cookies?” Michael asked, putting down the last of the couple’s bags before walking over and reaching for one. “Ow!” he said, shaking his hand after Pam slapped it lightly.

“For after dinner!” Pam repeated.

Alex simply shrugged before reaching out and snagging two more cookies and giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Pam sighed and walked back through to the kitchen, Michael following her as Tobin approached Alex, wrapping her arms around her fiancé’s waist.

“You gonna share those treats?” Tobin asked, pulling Alex closer.

Alex took another sip of her milk, humming lightly before bringing a cookie to Tobin’s mouth and letting her take a bite. She held the cup up too, offering it to her fiancé.

“Ew dude, you drank from that,” Tobin said, scrunching up her nose. “I can see cookie crumbs floating around in there.”

“Seriously?” Alex asked, quirking her eyebrow. “Tobs, we’ve swapped spit. Your tongue has literally been in my mouth,” she said. “And you know exactly where my mouth has been. Inside—”

“Dude!” Tobin exclaimed, covering Alex’s mouth with her hand. “We’re in your parent’s house!” she said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

“Babe, we’re engaged,” Alex said. “I’m sure they know that we have lots of sex.”

“Still!” Tobin hissed, trying to keep a stern look on her face. The two stared at each other until Tobin finally cracked, chuckling before taking the offered cup and drinking from it.

Alex grinned in victory before taking a step back, grabbing Tobin’s hand and leading her out of the living room and through the dining room until they reached the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard. The two stepped outside and Tobin took in the scene of the backyard, with a grill and a patio set taking residence on the back porch. The pool glistened under the southern California sun, and Tobin could look out through the surrounding gate to see the community Alex grew up in—there was a calmness to the suburbs and its surrounding, a serene state of being that seemed to be untouched by the chaotic nature of Los Angeles.

Tobin smiled, taking in the relaxed look on Alex’s face. Her fiancé hadn’t been able to come home for a while—none of them had, in fact. With the whirlwind that came after winning the World Cup when they returned to the states, they were all in high demand—Alex more than most, and while Tobin was happy for her then-girlfriend at the time and the attention she was helping bring to women’s soccer, she knew that Alex’s schedule was nonstop. While Tobin had gone back to Portland and started training with the Thorns as soon as possible, Alex had been forced to continue on the media train for a little while longer. And then the victory tour started, and they were on the road again. But she was thankful for the small increments of time off they had between games, and even more thankful that they had the time around both Thanksgiving and Christmas to spend with their families.

“Happy to be home?” Tobin asked, breaking the silence. She wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders, pulling the other girl in closer and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“So happy,” Alex sighed, leaning into her fiancé’s side. “I’m glad we had these few weeks off. I really needed it.” She turned towards Tobin, resting her forehead against the side of Tobin’s head. “And I really missed you while I was away. This victory tour has been great, but it’s really nice to be able to relax, just the two of us.”

Tobin hummed, turning her head to rest her forehead against Alex’s, closing her eyes. She felt Alex’s arms wrap around her waist, and she smiled before leaning in and giving the other girl a soft kiss, connecting their lips gently.

“I love you,” Tobin said softly, once they broke apart.

“Ehh, you’re alright,” Alex teased, taking a small step backwards.

Tobin laughed, taking another step closer. “Oh really?”

“Mmmhm,” Alex said, nodding her head.

“You think you’re hot stuff, don’t you?” Tobin asked, reaching out and wrapping her arms around the other girl.

Alex nodded her head again, grinning.

“Then I think…” Tobin whispered, leaning closer to close the gap between the two. 

“What do you think?” Alex whispered back, slowly leaning towards the other girl.

“You need to cool off,” Tobin said, and she saw Alex’s eyes widen for a second as she realized what was about to happen.

“Do not,” Alex said slowly as Tobin tightened her grip, picking the other girl up. “Tobin! No!”

Tobin grinned and felt Alex wrap her legs around her waist, laughing as Alex continued to squeal as she took off, her fiancé still in her arms before leaping into the pool.

Tobin popped her head up from under the water, still smiling as Alex reappeared a second after. 

“You’re the worst,” Alex said, but she had a smile on her face and her eyes were shining, the bright blue that Tobin fell in love with.

“You love me,” Tobin replied, grinning.

“Lord help me, but I do,” Alex said, shaking her head. She leaned over and Tobin met her halfway, molding her lips against the other girls.

“Alex! Why are you in the pool with your clothes on?”

The two broke apart, turning their heads to see Pam standing in the doorway, Michael laughing behind her.

“Sorry mom!” “Sorry Pam!”

Pam just threw her arms up in the air before turning around and going back into the house, leaving Michael still laughing in the doorway. 

“Change clothes and get dressed! We’re going out for dinner tonight!” Michael said. “It’s time to celebrate!”

“Daaaad,” Alex whined.

“Ali-Cat, the prodigal daughter has returned!” Michael said, grinning. “And she’s brought her equally as talented fiancé! We need to celebrate! World champions! Wooo!” He threw them a thumbs up and a wink before draping a few towels he had brought on the patio furniture for the two, and then went back into the house. 

Alex groaned as Tobin laughed, leaning over to give the other girl another quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Let’s go, Ali-Cat,” she teased, swimming over to the side of the pool.

Alex groaned, but still had a hint of a smile on her face as she followed her fiancé out of the pool.

* *

Alex blinked the sleep from her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. She felt her back crack, and groaned in relief before reaching out for the warm body next to her. Her hand hit sheets, and she turned her head to see that the spot that was occupied by her fiancé was empty. She turned her head the other way and checked the clock to see it was only nine am. She sat up, stretching once more before grabbing Tobin’s sweater that was on top of her suitcase and padding down the stairs. Alex heard laughter coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon wafting in the air, and quickened her steps, yawning as she reached the bottom steps and turning the corner.

The sight that greeted her made her smile, despite her sleepiness. Tobin was seated at on a stool at the breakfast bar, a cup of juice in front of her and Pam standing across from her, buttering some toast. The two were laughing, and Michael was grinning as he stood at the stove, flipping over some bacon.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked, taking another step into the kitchen.

“Morning sweetie,” Michael said, smiling. 

Alex grinned, stepping closer and giving her mom and kiss on the cheek and then her dad. She reached up and grabbed a mug from the cabinet before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She slid into the stool next to Tobin, giving her fiancé a kiss on the cheek before reaching down and swiping some bacon from the plate in front of the other girl.

“Morning,” she said, grinning as she took a bite.

“Hi,” Tobin said, smiling.

“Alex! That’s Tobin’s bacon! You wait for your own,” Pam scolded, while Tobin laughed.

“Yeah Al, that’s my bacon,” Tobin said, snatching the rest of it from Alex’s hand.

“What’s mine is yours!” Alex said. “Isn’t that how it goes?”

“Not yet,” Tobin teased, scooting her plate farther away from Alex and taking a bite of her breakfast. “I have until May 21st to not share my bacon.”

“I am so excited you two picked a date,” Pam said, clapping her hands together. “That was pretty quick.”

“Me too,” Michael said, sliding a plate full of food in front of Alex who immediately picked up her fork and began to dig in. “Though we were surprised you picked a date that was coming up so soon. Are you going to have enough time to get everything together?”

“Ali, Syd and Kelley are on top of it,” Tobin said. “Between those three and Lex, they’ve already knocked out a majority of the decisions.”

“With input from Tobin,” Alex piped up, taking a sip of her coffee. “I want this wedding to be the both of us.”

Tobin shrugged, grinning. “I don’t have very many demands. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy,” she said, swiping a piece of bacon from Alex’s plate. 

“We wanted to get married before the Olympics,” Alex said. “And May 21st seemed like a good date for us.”

“You just want to wear that rubber wedding ring during the Olympics,” Tobin snorted, taking a sip of her orange juice.

“Shut up,” Alex replied, smiling. She leaned over and gave another kiss on Tobin’s cheek. “You want to do that too.”

“Maybe,” Tobin hummed, smiling. “But I also just really want to marry you.”

“You two are so cute,” Pam said, smiling at the couple.

“Flatterer,” Alex whispered, and Tobin winked at the other girl before returning to her breakfast.

“So what do you two have planned for today?” Michael asked, standing next to Pam.

“I’m taking Tobin around the town,” Alex said, placing her hand on Tobin’s leg.

“Are we gonna go look at tadpoles?” Tobin asked excitedly, looking at her fiancé with bright eyes. 

“If you’re good,” Alex teased. 

“Well be back for dinner,” Pam said, nodding her head. “Jeri and Jen are getting here in the afternoon so we can start the prep for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.”

“Yay! I’m so excited to see them,” Alex said, clapping her hands.

“Alex...” Pam warned. 

“What?” Alex asked, standing up and taking her and Tobin’s plates to the sink.

“I don’t want a repeat of last Thanksgiving,” Pam said, giving her daughter a stern look.

“What happened last Thanksgiving?” Tobin asked, intrigued.

“Let’s just say someone’s competitive streak extended past the soccer field,” Michael said, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Whatever,” Alex murmured. “I totally won that game.”

“I don’t want any yelling this year,” Pam sighed. “Don’t make me ban any card games during the holidays.”

“Ok, I need to hear this story,” Tobin said, looking between the Morgan’s.

“Later babe,” Alex said, finishing up her coffee. “Now go get dressed,” she said, ushering the other girl from her seat and towards the stairs. “We’ve got places to go, people to see!”

“But do we, though?” Tobin asked, quirking her eyebrow and looking back at Alex who was following her up the stairs.

“Just go get dressed,” Alex said, and grinned before racing past Tobin up the stairs. 

“Oh, it is on!” Tobin said, and raced after her fiancé, the two of them laughing all the way to Alex’s room.

* *

Tobin took a deep breath, taking in the nature that surrounded them. She felt a tug on the bill of her hat, and she turned to meet the bright blue eyes of her fiancé, a smile on Alex’s face.

“So what do you think?” Alex asked, sliding up next to Tobin and lacing their fingers together.

“It’s really peaceful out here, Al,” Tobin said, giving the other girl’s hand a squeeze. “I see why you loved it so much when you were younger.”

The two were walking through Sycamore Canyon Park, where Alex used to spend her summer days exploring the creek, walking amongst the trees. Tobin felt happy in the simplest term—with Alex’s hand in hers, hearing stories of her fiancé’s childhood—Tobin couldn’t even remember a time she thought she didn’t know where her home was. It was so very clearly wherever Alex—her beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, loving Alex—is; that’s where her home is. Wherever Alex is. And Tobin was once again so incredibly thankful that they found their way to each other.

“I still love it out here,” Alex said, looking up and around at the scene. “And I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

The two walked along the trail, both content in the silence and just being with one another. Moments like these were few and far between, and while Tobin would never change a thing about their lives (this wonderful life that they’ve been blessed with, to share this journey with each other and the people they’ve come to know as their best friends and extended family), sometimes it was nice to take a step back and just look at the view.

“So where are these tadpoles I’ve heard so much about?” Tobin asked, swinging their hands back and forth between them.

“Oh my god, you make _one_ back home video…” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Tobin just laughed, and Alex pulled her towards the creek that was running along the trail. “I would spend so many hours out here,” she said, looking down at the water. “Catching tadpoles and bringing them home.”

“Which is slightly ironic,” Tobin chimed in. “Since frogs are pretty slimy and have warts, two things that freak you out.”

“Shut up,” Alex said, pulling on Tobin’s hand and spinning her so they were facing each other. 

She leaned in and Tobin felt her bottom lip caught between Alex’s. She cupped the other girl’s face, leaning into the kiss as Alex’s lips moved against her own. Tobin opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She felt Alex’s tongue slide into her mouth, and hands sliding under her shirt, caressing the skin right above her shorts. Alex’s tongue explored her mouth, and Tobin threaded her fingers through Alex’s hair, feeling the other girl moan into her mouth. She broke apart from Alex, kissing her once, twice, three times, softly on the lips before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She heard Alex giggle as she moved to the other cheek, and finally placed a quick kiss on the other girl’s nose, causing Alex to scrunch up her nose, laughing as she smiled at her fiancé.

“Come on, let’s go to my old stomping grounds,” Alex said, reaching down and taking Tobin’s hand again. 

“Stomping grounds?” Tobin asked with a laugh.

“Up for a friendly little one-on-one?” Alex asked as they continued on their way again.

“Always,” Tobin responded immediately, grinning at the smirk Alex had on her face. 

Alex simply laughed as the two emerged from the trail, leading Tobin to the car they borrowed from Pam. Tobin jogged to the car and opened the driver’s side for Alex, sweeping her arm across in a dramatic fashion. She grinned at the eye roll she received from her fiancé, closing the door after Alex slid into the seat before jogging around the car and quickly getting into the passenger’s side.

Tobin fiddled with the radio as Alex pulled out of the spot, smiling when she found a song she recognized. She turned up the volume, looking over at Alex who was grinning, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat.

“I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweethearttttt,” Tobin sang loudly, wiggling her eyebrows as Alex glanced over at Tobin.

Tobin saw Alex roll her eyes, and she grinned even wider before singing louder. “Loooove, we need it now. Let’s hoooope for some,” she trailed off, staring pointedly at the side of Alex’s head. “Cause ooooh, we’re bleeding out…”

“I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheartttt,” Alex sang, in her raspy voice that Tobin loved so much. 

Tobin whooped, leaning over the console and dropping a kiss on Alex’s cheek with a resounding smack before leaning back in her seat, joining in with Alex to sing along to the song.

The next song came on and Tobin sang along to that too, poking Alex in the arm until the other girl joined in. The two sang along to the radio, windows down as they drove through Diamond Bar, smiling the entire time. Alex pulled into another parking lot, a grass field spread out in front of them. They got out of the car and Alex went to the trunk, opening it and pulling out a soccer ball and a bag filled with cones.

“You just carry this stuff around with you everywhere?” Tobin teased, grabbing the bag from Alex.

“Says the girl who perpetually has a soccer ball under her arm?” Alex asked, taking off her jacket and throwing it into the trunk.

“How else am I supposed to work on my moves?” Tobin asked, following Alex towards the field. There were very few people out, seeing as it was a weekday and Tobin figured the kids of Diamond Bar must still be in school. 

“I think your moves are pretty sweet already,” Alex said, bumping Tobin’s shoulder with her own.

“I adore you,” Tobin replied, giving Alex a peck on the lips before grabbing the soccer ball from her and throwing it in front of her, juggling it across the field. 

Alex just laughed, following her fiancé across the field. She set up the cones once they reached a good spot, and turned, hands on her hips as she watched Tobin do a few tricks.

“Ready?” she asked as Tobin caught the ball on her back before letting it drop.

“Born ready, babe,” Tobin responded, kicking the ball to Alex. “I’ll even let you start.”

“Big talk, Heath,” Alex scoffed, tapping the ball with her foot before staring down the other girl.

“Gonna talk or gonna play, Morgan?” Tobin teased, bending her knees.

Alex shook her head, grinning. “It’s so on,” she said, before tapping the ball again and running at her smiling fiancé.

* *

“You cheated.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did—”

“Alex!”

Alex turned away from the argument with her fiancé to meet the smiling faces of her sisters, who were standing in the doorway of the living room.

“Jen! Jer!” she squealed, launching herself at her sisters. The three siblings laughed as they exchanged hugs, and Tobin looked on fondly, spotting the sister’s respective husbands sitting on the couch. 

“Hey guys,” Tobin said, smiling as the two waved at her. She took a step closer but was abruptly pulled in the other direction, as she quickly found herself in a three-way hug with the older two Morgan sisters.

“Tobin! It’s so great to see you!” Jen said after she and Jeri released their soon to be sister-in-law.

“We’re so glad you could come for Thanksgiving this year,” Jeri continued. “Maybe now we’ll have more than three people to play games with.”

Tobin opened her mouth to respond, but saw over Jeri and Jen’s heads their husbands, Derek and Jared, shaking their heads no, making frantic gestures with their hands as if to warn her. She cleared her throat before grinning at the sisters. “Uhh, yeah. Maybe,” she said slowly. “I don’t know if Al can take anymore losing this week though.” Tobin winked at Alex, who scowled and crossed her arms. “She just got her ass kicked in a little one-on-one competition at the park.”

“That was an illegal tackle, and you know it,” Alex grumbled.

“Says the loser,” Tobin said in a sing-song voice, dodging Alex’s hand as the other girl attempted to grab onto Tobin’s shirt.

“Alex! Tobin! You’re back!” Pam said, appearing at the bottom of the steps. “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Tobin said, grinning. “Alex showed me the tadpoles and I beat her in soccer.”

“Good for you,” Michael said from where he was standing behind Pam.

“Ok, no,” Alex said, shaking her head. “Nope.”

“She’s still a little upset about it,” Tobin stage whispered, the rest of the family laughing as Alex continued to scowl.

“No shame in losing to the most technical player in the world,” Jeri teased, nudging her little sister.

“Yeah, at least you could hang for a little bit,” Jen added.

Alex tried to keep the scowl on her face, but had to laugh as she saw a light blush appear on Tobin’s face. Her fiancé fidgeted with her hat, adjusting it on her head, the tip of her ears turning a light shade of red. Alex just sighed, taking a few steps closer to Tobin and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“So cute,” Alex said, shaking her head again at the bashful look on Tobin’s face.

“Yeah yeah, you’re a super cute couple,” Jen said. “We’ve read the articles and seen the pictures.”

“But now it’s time for some horse,” said Jeri, wiggling her eyebrows at her younger sister. “So go grab the basketball and meet us outside. Losers do the dishes after dinner.”

“You’re so on,” Alex said, running her fingers through her hair before tightening her ponytail.

“Wait a second, I need help with prepping the pies,” Pam said, looking between the three sisters.

“We’ll help you,” Derek said from the couch, gesturing towards Jared, who nodded his head in agreement.

“So will I,” Tobin said. “Let me just shower and I’ll be right down to help.”

“You don’t want to play basketball, babe?” Alex asked, and Tobin saw the competitive glint in her fiancé’s eyes. She looked towards the other two Morgan sisters, and noticed the same look in their eyes as well, and she shook her head no.

“I’m good,” Tobin said, smothering a laugh as she received a subtle thumbs up from Derek and Jared, who were standing behind the sisters. “Go have fun.”

“Save me some pie,” Alex said, leaning forward and giving Tobin a soft kiss.

Tobin grinned, nodding her head and waving as the three Morgan sisters made their way out to the driveway where the basketball hoop was.

“No fighting this time!” Pam called after them. “I don’t want anyone coming back with another bloody nose!” She shook her head as Michael chuckled, all of them listening to the Morgan sisters arguing over who got to start the game.

Tobin quickly took a shower, changing into a pair of shorts and a Property of U.S. Soccer shirt, throwing her hair into a bun before going downstairs to join her soon-to-be family with Thanksgiving preparation.

“How can I help?” Tobin asked as she entered the kitchen, and saw Derek and Jared already had their shirt sleeves rolled up, both of them rolling out some dough in front of them. 

“You can cut the apples for the apple pie,” Pam said, gesturing towards a cutting board station that she had set up. She was already mixing something in a bowl that Tobin thought was the filling for pumpkin pie.

“You got it,” Tobin replied, washing her hands before approaching the cutting board.

“So, your first Morgan Thanksgiving, huh?” Derek asked, grinning at Tobin.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited,” Tobin said, scooping some of the cut up apples into a bowl. “We’re doing Thanksgiving here and Christmas in New Jersey.”

“Sounds fun,” Jared said. “Also, kudos on picking up on our warnings.”

Tobin laughed, shaking her head. “What was that about, anyways?”

“Let’s just say I made the mistake of joining the annual basketball game the first time I was here for the holidays,” Derek said, chuckling. 

“Those three are so competitive,” Pam chimed in, sighing. 

“They all get these really crazy, intense eyes,” Jared added. “And it’s just best to stay out of the line of fire when it comes to those three and a game where only one person is the winner.”

“Oh trust me, I know all about Al’s competitive side,” Tobin said, grinning. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but we’re kind of on the same team all year round, with club and country.”

Derek and Jared chuckled, and Pam laughed, nodding her head. 

“But I appreciate the heads up,” Tobin continued. “If Jen and Jeri are anything like Alex…well, I don’t want to be in the vicinity once the winner is crowned.”

“Smart girl,” Derek said. “You’re gonna fit right in with this family.”

“I think she already has,” Pam said, smiling fondly at her future daughter-in-law. 

“Also, how cool is it that we have _two_ international soccer stars in the family now?” Jared asked, grinning. “I mean, who else can say that?”

Tobin laughed along with the rest of them, and the four made amiable conversation as they worked on the pies for the next day.

“…and then, Al goes, oops?” Tobin said, pausing as Derek and Jared howled with laughter, Pam chuckling as she poked holes in the top of the piecrust. “As if she didn’t know _exactly_ what she was doing,” she continued, shaking her head. “And—”

“Mom! Do we have any ice?” a voice said, cutting off Tobin’s story. The four turned their heads to see Alex walking into the kitchen, followed by Jen. The last to enter was Jeri, who was holding a cloth to her nose, head tilted up.

“What did I say about no blood?” Pam asked exasperatedly, already moving to the freezer and pulling out an ice pack. “What happened?”

“I won!” Jeri said, grinning behind the cloth.

“There is no winner yet,” Jen scowled. She turned towards the occupants of the kitchen. “We had to put a pause on the game because Jeri started bleeding.”

“Well maybe _somebody_ shouldn’t have kicked the ball at my face after they missed their shot,” Jeri said, shooting a look at Alex.

Alex held her hands up in an innocent gesture. “It was an accident!”

“You’re a professional soccer player,” Jeri scowled. “It was no accident.”

“Was too,” Alex argued.

“Was not,” Jeri shot back.

“Was too.”

“Was—”

“Girls!” Pam said, cutting off Jeri’s response. “Jer, go sit down and put the ice pack on your nose. Jen, go with your father to the store to get stuff for dinner tonight, ok? And Alex, go wash up.”

“Yes mom,” the three girls mumbled, all of them going their separate ways.

Pam sighed and turned back to the kitchen, and Tobin, Derek and Jared finally burst out laughing.

“Oh my god,” Derek said through his laughter.

“That was…” Jared continued, shaking his head.

“It always ends in blood,” Pam said, shaking her head again before turning back to the counter, picking up the pie and opening the oven. “Always,” she said again, putting the pie in the oven and closing it, before turning to set a timer. “You’ll all see. Your children will be half Morgan, which means competitiveness will run through their veins.”

“I’m kind of looking forward to it,” Tobin said, grinning. “I’m gonna need a kid that’ll give Alex a run for her money.”

The four of them laughed again before turning back to their tasks, falling once again into a comfortable rhythm. The rest of the afternoon passed with pleasant talk and laughter, and Tobin smiled, feeling happy and content surrounded by the people who would officially be her family in just a few months.

* *

“Alex Patricia Morgan, you better put that bowl of mashed potatoes down right now.”

Alex paused, the spoonful of mashed potatoes halfway to her mouth. She spun around, trying to put an innocent look on her face as she heard Tobin snickering besides her. Her mom was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed. 

“I was just…sampling the food,” Alex said, putting the bowl back on the counter.

“Go finish setting the table before your grandparents get here,” Pam said, plucking the spoon out of Alex’s hand.

Alex sighed, turning to scowl at Tobin, who was still laughing at her fiancé.

“Tobin, can you help me get the dishes together, sweetie?” Pam asked as Alex left the room.

Tobin nodded, happy to help. She reached over and grabbed the serving utensils, working on putting one with each dish. When Tobin had first entered the kitchen that morning, her jaw had literally dropped at the amount of food there was. She learned very quickly that Pam Morgan’s Thanksgiving spread was one of epic proportions, and as her eyes swept over all the different dishes her mouth started to water. Alex had informed her that her favorite part of Thanksgiving was the turkey sandwiches her mom made for them days after the meal with all the leftovers, and Tobin absolutely believed it once she saw the amount of food available for the day’s meal. 

“I know I said it before, but I’m so happy you could be here,” Pam said, smiling at her future daughter-in-law. “I’ve never seen Alex happier than when she’s with you.”

Tobin smiled, feeling her cheeks warm up at the compliment. She cleared her throat, rearranging a few of the serving spoons. “Alex makes me really happy too,” she said softly, smiling lightly at the thought of her fiancé. “Way happier than I thought was possible.”

“You’re good for her too,” Pam continued, stepping closer to Tobin and leaning against the counter next to her. “She’s so busy all the time, not just with soccer but with everything that surrounds it.” Pam shook her head, sighing softly. “Sometimes I remember how quickly she became famous, and all of a sudden she was thrust into this national spotlight…” she trailed off. “When I see her, sometimes it seems like she’s holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. All the expectations…from herself and the rest of the world. I worry about her.” Pam turned her head to meet Tobin’s gaze. “But I can worry less knowing she’s got you by her side.”

“Oh, I’m not…it’s not—I mean, Alex can take care of herself,” Tobin said, shaking her head, feeling shy at the attention she was getting from her future mother-in-law. 

“Oh, I know,” Pam said. “Alex has always been the first to prove herself. I just mean it’s a lot easier to do this whole life thing with someone by your side. And the love you and Alex share?” She patted Tobin on the hand, grinning softly. “It’s what makes the bad days brighter, and the good days even better.” She turned to face Tobin fully, putting a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Tobin, I’m so glad you and Alex found each other. And I’m so excited for you to join our family.”

Tobin could feel a lump in her throat, and her sight was becoming suspiciously blurry. She cleared her throat, nodding her head. “Everyday I’m in awe of the amazing person Alex is,” she said quietly. “And I just…I feel so lucky, so…privileged, to love her, you know?” She shook her head, clearing her throat again. “I don’t really—I have trouble putting it into words sometimes.”

“Anybody with eyes can see how much you love her, Tobin” Pam said softly. “And that’s all I ever really wanted for my little girl. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you let me or Michael know. You’re family now.”

Tobin nodded her head, before pulling Pam into a hug. “Thank you,” she said, feeling an overwhelming surge of love and gratefulness for her soon-to-be family.

“No Tobin, thank you,” Pam said, patting her on the back a few times. She pulled away, wiping a few tears from her eyes that had gathered there. “Now, let’s go put this food out on the table. Don’t want it to get cold,” she said, and Tobin nodded, grabbing a dish and following Pam out to the dining room.

* *

“Did mom banish you from the kitchen too?” 

Alex plopped down on the couch in between her sisters, crossing her arms. “She caught me eating out of the mashed potatoes bowl,” she scowled.

The sisters laughed, Jeri putting her arm around the youngest Morgan. “Oh Ali-Cat,” she chuckled. “Every year.”

“Yeah yeah,” Alex grumbled, leaning her head on Jen’s shoulder. 

“Where’s Tobin?” Jen asked.

“In the kitchen with mom. She wasn’t caught with a spoon in the bowl,” Alex replied.

“Hey, Alex,” Jeri said, nudging her until Alex looked up, meeting her sister’s gaze. “Tobin is great.”

Alex grinned. “I know,” she said, shaking her head. “She’s the best.”

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Jen said, patting Alex on the leg. “You’re so happy. It’s kind of infectious.”

“Tobin’s a lucky girl,” Jeri commented, grinning.

Alex smiled, thinking of her fiancé. She’s noticed that she often experiences a seemingly random surge of love and affection for Tobin, and she can’t help but smile at the thought of the person she’s lucky enough to spend the rest of her life with. She thought about all that she loves about Tobin, and all that she has yet to discover (but Alex is sure she’ll love those new discoveries just as much, and really she just can’t wait to continue to learn and grow and love Tobin Powell Heath).

She shook her head, looking at her sister. “I’m the lucky one,” she said, sighing softly. “Tobin is…amazing. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“We’re so happy for you, Ali-Cat,” Jeri said softly, giving Alex’s shoulders a squeeze.

“We know being on the road so much is tough,” Jen added. “And we know you can take care of yourself, but knowing that someone like Tobin is by your side…the way she looks at you, like you’re the best person in the world…it just makes us really happy that you’ve found the person you’re going to spend forever with.”

“And the way you look at her!” Jeri added, smiling. Alex raised her eyebrow, shooting a questioning glance at her sister. Jeri just shook her head, continuing. “Like she’s everything you need in life…if I wasn’t so happy for you, I would give you a hard time for the major heart-eyes you’ve been walking around with.”

The three sisters laughed, leaning back into the couch, each one thinking how happy they were to see spend this holiday with one another. With Alex traveling so much, the moments where they were all together were rare. They were used to Alex’s schedule, but it never really made it any easier anytime Alex had to miss a family event for a soccer thing. The presence of their youngest sister was missed sorely, and so the moments they did get to spend together were always cherished.

“I’m so excited to marry that girl,” Alex said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“You both are going to make beautiful brides,” Jen squealed, clapping her hands. “When are you sending out your save the dates?”

“Middle of December,” Alex answered. “We’re still finalizing the guest list, but we want to get them out quickly since we’re planning the wedding for May.”

“Are shoes optional?” Jeri asked.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the front doorbell.

“Nana and Pop-Pop are here!” Michael called from the dining room. “Someone get the door please!”

“I’ll get it!” Alex heard Tobin’s voice say from the other room. She rolled her eyes, getting up to answer the door.

“What a suck up,” she muttered, Jen and Jeri laughing.

“Well, Nana and Pops _do_ seem to have a soft spot for Tobin,” Jen said.

“She got more candy _one_ time,” Alex grumbled. “Hey!” she exclaimed as Tobin raced past her to the front door.

“Nana! Pop-Pop!” Tobin said happily after she swung the front door open.

“Tobin Powell Heath, you come give me a hug right now,” Nana said, opening her arms. “I brought some more of those chocolates you like.”

“Oh my—hi Pops!” Alex said, her grandpa’s hug cutting off her remark.

Jen and Jeri just laughed, waiting until their Nana finally released Tobin from her grip. 

“Great win against Brazil, you two,” Pops said, grinning. 

“Thanks, Pop-Pop,” Tobin said, grinning. 

Alex wrapped an arm around Tobin’s waist, pulling her closer as she nodded her head. “You better share some of that chocolate with me, babe.”

“Not until May 21st,” Tobin whispered back, yelping when Alex pinched her on the arm. “Ow! Fine, Al. Don’t throw a fit.”

Alex opened her mouth, but before she could respond Pam’s voice echoed from the dining room. “We’re ready to eat!”

Alex reached down and grabbed Tobin’s hand, beginning to pull her towards the dining room. “Let the Thanksgiving feast begin,” she said, grinning.

* *

“I am so full,” Alex groaned, burying her face in Tobin’s neck. She was lying on her side, snuggled up to Tobin. The two were lying on her childhood bed, opting to take a nap after the large Thanksgiving feast they had consumed. 

“Honestly, I was impressed with the amount of food you ate,” Tobin said, stroking Alex’s arm softly. “I mean, I thought for a second you were down for the count, but you got that second wind and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat that much pie in one sitting before?”

“I couldn’t help it,” Alex said, sighing as she felt Tobin’s hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. “It was just so good.”

Tobin rested her head on top of Alex’s, chuckling. Alex smiled as she felt the vibrations from Tobin’s laugh, and sighed as she felt Tobin place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’m really glad we came here for Thanksgiving,” Tobin said softly, continuing her ministrations on Alex’s back.

Alex snuggled in closer to Tobin, wrapping her arm around the other girl’s waist. “Me too,” she said. “I’m excited to spend Christmas in New Jersey with your family.”

“Soon to be your family,” Tobin replied, grinning.

Alex tilted her head up to look at her fiancé. “We’re getting married,” she said, smiling.

“We’re getting married,” Tobin repeated, leaning down and giving Alex a soft kiss.

Alex hummed into the kiss, breaking it when she felt Tobin smile against her lips. “You’re going to be my wife,” Alex said.

“ _You’re_ going to be my wife,” Tobin said, grinning.

“I can’t wait,” Alex replied, tilting her head up once more to connect their lips. 

“Hey Al?” Tobin said once they broke apart, and Alex nuzzled her face once more in the crook of Tobin’s neck.

“Hmm?” Alex asked, on the verge of sleep.

“I love you,” she said softly, closing her eyes and settling back into the pillows. She smiled as she felt Alex place a soft kiss on her neck.

“I love you too,” Alex said, and despite hearing those words from Alex before, Tobin still felt her heart skip a beat every time she heard them.

“Great Thanksgiving,” she murmured, feeling Alex nod in agreement, and the two fell asleep holding tight to one another, a smile on each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's Thanksgiving! You guys gave me some great Christmas traditions to work with, and I hope to have the Christmas chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with this Home for the Holidays story, despite the holidays being over. You guys rock!


	3. Christmas

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for…”

Tobin grinned, leaning against the doorway as she watched her fiancé shuffling around the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge and placing it on the counter before turning back to grab a glass from the cabinet. 

“I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door,” Alex hummed lightly under her breath.

Alex had her headphones in, and was clearly indulging in a little Christmas music (which Tobin found incredibly adorable, just like everything else her fiancé did). 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,” Tobin watched Alex sing, taking a sip of juice from her glass. “Make my wish come true,” she continued louder, turning around and jumping slightly at the sight of Tobin watching her from the doorway. 

Tobin laughed as Alex just grinned, shuffling closer, and grabbed the bottom her fiancé’s shirt, dragging Tobin into the kitchen with her. Tobin grinned as she felt Alex’s arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer until their faces were a mere inch or two apart. 

“Baby, all I want for Christmas is youuuu,” Alex continued to sing, swaying them back and forth. The forward pulled one of her ear buds out and grinned at Tobin’s laughter, continuing to twirl them around the kitchen. “All I want for Christmas is you, babyyyy.”

The two danced around the kitchen until Alex stopped singing, the song coming to an end. Tobin wrapped her arms tighter around Alex as the other girl leaned back against the kitchen bar, hands playing with the baby hairs that had escaped Tobin’s sloppy ponytail. These are the moments Tobin loves best—the little, impromptu happy moments that happen between the two— the kind that nobody will ever know about but the two of them because it exists solely in the context of their relationship. Tobin lives for these moments, the ones that reminded her just how lucky she is that she gets to spend the rest of her life with the magnificent, amazing woman that is Alex Morgan.

“Hi,” Alex greets her after a moment of silence, smiling. “How was your run?”

Tobin just grinned in response, moving her hands until they were resting on Alex’s waist before lifting her fiancé up onto the counter. Tobin took a step closer, standing in between the other girl’s legs as she leaned forward and connected their lips, feeling Alex’s hands coming up to cup her face. She moved her hands just beneath Alex’s shirt, caressing the skin above the other girl’s shorts. She feels Alex moan lightly into the kiss, deepening it, before Alex’s tongue find its way into her mouth, and Tobin’s fingers dip below her fiancé’s shorts in response. They break apart slowly when the need for air increased, faces close enough so Tobin can feel light puffs of air on her lips as Alex attempts to catch her breath.

“Run was good. I need to shower,” Tobin answered softly, moving her hands to Alex’s thighs and slowly moving them higher, creeping under her fiancé’s shorts. “Wanna join me?”

Alex’s bright blue eyes twinkled, drawing Tobin back in as she leaned forward and kissed the other girl’s jaw, peppering her face with kisses until she reached the spot below Alex’s ear. She dropped a soft kiss there, feeling a shudder roll through Alex, before moving her mouth down to the other girl’s neck, sucking lightly.

“Babe,” she hears Alex breath out as she continues her ministrations. 

“Hmm?” Tobin hummed lightly as she moved back up Alex’s jaw, across her cheek and back to her ear. She nibbled on the other girl’s earlobe, growling lightly as she feels Alex’s fingers rake slowly against her back.

“Shower?” Alex asked, a moan creeping into the end of the word as Tobin sucked on the spot beneath her fiancé’s ear. 

Tobin dropped her face into the crook of Alex’s neck, grinning before dropping another kiss there. She ran her hands across her fiancé’s legs once more, before placing them underneath her thighs and lifting her up. Alex let out a little squeal as she was picked up, and Tobin tilted her head slightly, looking up at Alex with a grin. The other girl just shook her head, wrapping her legs around Tobin’s waist before the midfielder started to walk, heading towards their bedroom. Tobin nearly growled, her knees growing weak as she felt Alex biting lightly on her neck, before soothing the spot with her tongue. She quickened her pace, kicking open the bedroom door with her foot and continued forward, walking until they reached the bed. She placed Alex down on the bed, hovering over her as Alex’s hands moved to Tobin’s back, her fiancé still placing kisses along her neck.

“Lex, shower,” Tobin murmured as Alex cupped Tobin’s face and brought their lips together again. “I’m…all…sweaty…” she breathed out, voice becoming more strangled as Alex’s hands started to roam across Tobin’s stomach, her abs contracting at the touch.

“Mmmm,” Alex hummed, breaking the kiss with a smile. She pushed Tobin’s shoulders lightly, causing her to sit back on the bed. Tobin watched as Alex stood up slowly, smirking as she reached down and lifted her shirt up, tossing it lightly at Tobin before removing her shorts as well until she was standing in her bra and underwear. Alex slowly reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the floor before walking backwards, clad in her underwear. Tobin stared, transfixed at the beautiful woman that was her fiancé. She watched as Alex reached the entrance to the bathroom, turning around and finally removing her underwear. Alex turned her head slightly, eyebrow raised as she looked at Tobin over her shoulder.

“Coming? Or do I have to do that by myself too?” Alex asked, smirking, before she walked further into the bathroom towards the shower.

Tobin didn’t need to be told twice.

She scrambled off the bed, ripping her clothes off as she practically sprinted into the bathroom. Tobin opened the shower door where Alex had already started the water, grinning at her fiancé’s laughter. Her breath caught at the sight before her (and seriously she’ll never get tired of a naked Alex Morgan) before wrapping her arms around Alex from behind, dropping kisses on her neck as the other girl’s laughter quickly turned to moans.

* *

“Tobin Powell Heath, you better drop that _right now_.”

Tobin froze, her mouth slightly open, the treat halfway to her mouth. Alex took a step through the doorway, watching as Tobin closed her mouth, eyebrows furrowing. 

“But…cookies?” Tobin asked, dropping the cookie back onto the pile when Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

“I made those specifically to bring to your family,” Alex said, walking closer and stopping on the other side. She rested her elbows on the counter, leaning forward towards her fiancé. “That’s why they’re all nicely placed in this container, see?” she asked, picking up the container of cookies. “There’s snowmen on them!”

“Very cute, babe,” Tobin said, nodding her head. “But if you made them for my family, and I’m in that very family for which you made them…” She reached over and snagged a cookie from the pile, quickly stuffing the whole thing in her mouth, grinning as much as she could with an entire snickerdoodle in her mouth.

Alex snorted, reaching over and grabbing the lid, placing it on the container and putting her hand on top of it. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re marrying this ridiculousness,” Tobin shot back, and Alex laughed as her fiancé’s eyebrows furrowed again, a small frown on her face. “Ok, I admit that wasn’t my best comeback.”

“I give it a…three? But that’s being generous. You can do a lot better,” Alex replied, shrugging her shoulders. She smirked at Tobin’s mock offended face, reaching out and tugging on the front of the other girl’s shirt. She pulled Tobin closer, placing a soft kiss on the midfielder’s lips. Alex smiled at the look on her fiancé’s face—that relaxed, content, dazzling, loving smile—the one that always seems to be stretched across Tobin’s face when Alex is around. “Also, I need you to look over our save the dates so we can drop them off at the post office before our flight.”

“I looked, and they’re very pretty,” Tobin said, grinning. “Just like you.”

“Flatterer,” Alex said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. “You know once we send these, there’s no backing out, right? You’re stuck with me forever, Heath.” She raised her left hand and wiggled her fingers, the sunlight glistening against the diamond ring resting on her fourth finger. “Plus I’ve gotten used to this weight on my finger. Sooo…you ain’t getting this ring back.”

“Wait, what?” Tobin asked, feigning confusion. “You thought…oh wow, this is awkward,” she said, clearing her throat and tugging on the collar of her shirt. “That ring wasn’t actually meant for _you_ …this is really awkward. Wow. Ok. I’m uncomfortable.”

Alex narrowed her eyes again, staring at her fiancé as Tobin attempted to keep a straight face. “You’re not as funny as you think you are, babe,” she said, watching as the corner of Tobin’s mouth turned up slightly.

Tobin’s face broke out into a grin, shrugging before walking around the counter and wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Alex Patricia Morgan, I have been in love with you since the day we met,” Tobin said, leaning her forehead against her fiancé’s. “And I would marry you right here, right now if I could.” She gave Alex a soft smile, dropping a soft kiss on the other girl’s nose. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tobin repeated. “But we already booked the venue, so might as well put it to use, you know?”

Alex closed the gap between them, connecting their lips once more. She felt Tobin smile into the kiss, and it caused them to break apart, the both of them grinning at one another. 

“Plus our families would kill us if we eloped,” Alex said. “Not to mention our teammates. Kelley is dying to go dress shopping.” She took a step back, leading her fiancé to the couch as the two of them sat down, spreading their legs out on top of the footrest.

“Speaking of families, are you ready for a very Heath Christmas?” Tobin asked, wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

Alex hummed, turning so she was snuggled into Tobin’s side. She rested her head on her fiancé’s chest, tangling their legs together and tracing along Tobin’s hipbone with her fingers.

“I’m really excited,” Alex replied, smiling. “Your family is the best.”

“ _Your_ family is the best,” Tobin said, grinning as she felt Alex place a soft kiss on her neck.

“Well then it’s a good thing we’re combining them, huh?” Alex asked.

“Mhmm,” Tobin responded, kissing the top of Alex’s head. “I can’t wait to share all the Christmas traditions with you.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Alex said, closing her eyes as she rested her face in the crook of Tobin’s neck. 

The two laid on the couch, simply content to be in each other’s presence until Tobin broke the silence.

“So, can I have another cookie?”

Alex just rolled her eyes, before sitting up, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. Tobin sat up straighter, turning her head to look over the top of the cushions as she watched Alex open a cabinet and take out another container.

“Here,” Alex said, bending down and placing a kiss on Tobin’s cheek. She put the container in her fiancé’s lap before joining her on the couch, snuggling into Tobin’s side again. “I put these ones aside for you.”

“I love you,” Tobin said, grinning as she took off the lid and grabbed a cookie.

Alex chuckled, reaching for her own cookie. “I love you too, Tobs.”

* *

“Oh my god, is that Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan?!”

Tobin and Alex quickly turned their heads, expecting a hoard of fans to swarm them at the airport, but instead were met with the smiling faces of Tobin’s older sisters. Katie and Perry seemed to move at the same time, pulling the couple into a very enthusiastic group hug.

“Ok, let me look at you,” Perry said, as the two Heath sisters stepped back. She placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders, grinning. “Wow, I still can’t believe it!”

“What?” Tobin asked, and Katie raised an eyebrow in question towards Alex, gesturing to her left hand. Alex nodded and the Heath sister picked up her hand, looking at the ring on her finger. Perry whistled and playfully punched Tobin on the arm.

“You really landed Alex freaking Morgan! Who knew you had so much game?” Perry asked.

Alex laughed as Tobin groaned, scowling at her sister and pulling her fiancé into her side. 

“Great job on the ring, sis. It’s beautiful,” Katie added, smiling. “And this girl! Way to put a ring on it, Tobs.” She patting Alex on the arm a few times, winking before turning back to Tobin. “Your fiancé is gorgeous.”

“How’d you get so lucky, Tobin?” Perry asked playfully.

“I’m the lucky one,” Alex said, smiling at the sisters. Tobin opened her mouth to respond to her sisters—some smart-ass response, but her scowl quickly turned to a smile as Alex leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Ok, mom told us that you two were super adorable, and I have to agree,” Katie said, Perry nodding her head.

Tobin rolled her eyes, grabbing her and Alex’s suitcases. “Yeah, yeah. Are we going home or what?”

“After you, Toby,” Perry said, stepping to the side and sweeping her arm in front of her. 

“Don’t call me that,” Tobin grumbled, but there was a smile on her face. Just being in the presence of her sisters put her in a good mood—she had absolutely missed her family, and as her and Alex had gotten closer and closer to New Jersey, she had become more excited to spend the holidays with her family and Alex all in one place.

Perry just laughed, grabbing a suitcase from Tobin and wrapping her other arm around her sister’s shoulders, walking towards the exit and chatting happily.

Alex watched her fiancé go with a smile, before feeling a hand on her arm. “Ready?” Katie asked, smiling at the other girl.

Alex nodded her head, and her and Katie followed Tobin and Perry towards the exit.

* *

Alex found herself in another tight hug as soon as they had stepped into the Heath house, Cindy and Jeff sweeping them up into their arms. She also found a permanent smile on her face, surrounded by her soon to be in-laws. Tobin’s brother Jeffrey had also hugged the couple, lifting them off their feet until Tobin had yelled at him to put them down, the entire family laughing the whole time. 

It was infectious, the mood—Alex reveled in the feeling of love and warmth that seemed to encase the entire Heath household. There was a tree in the living room, full of lights and ornaments, and if Alex looked closely, she could see the handmade ornaments of the Heath siblings all around the tree, still intact after years of adorning the family Christmas tree. There were stockings hanging over the fireplace, and Alex had to admit that her eyes had become suspiciously wet when she spotted a stocking with her own name, decorated with cursive lettering and glitter, hanging right next to Tobin’s. Lights hung all around the living room and extended to the stairs, a string of lights twirled around the banister. Handmade snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling too, attached to the lights, and picture frames filled with people were on the mantle. The homey feeling was complete with the scent of cookies wafting into the room. Alex smiled softly as she watched her fiancé talking excitedly with her siblings—this was not just a house, it was a home.

“We’re so glad you could join us for Christmas this year,” Cindy said, smiling at Alex. 

Alex forced her eyes away from Tobin, whose brown eyes were filled with happiness, shining in the presence of her family. “I’m really glad I’m here,” Alex said, smiling back. “Oh, we brought you a save the date,” she said, picking up her purse and rummaging through it. “I know we were texting about it, but we actually got them a few days early so we sent them out before we left for the airport.” She found the envelope, taking it out and handing it to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

Cindy opened the envelope, pulling out the card. “Oh my,” she said, bringing a hand to her mouth.

The pictures they had taken were on the soccer field, but they weren’t in their soccer clothes. The two had decided not to use any photos of them in soccer clothes, instead choosing to incorporate the sport that had brought them together as the background. There was a picture of them smiling at one another, foreheads together as they gazed into one another’s eyes, and another of Alex on Tobin’s back, the midfielder’s eyes closed with a grin on her face as Alex kissed her cheek. The middle picture was Alex’s favorite—it showed the two of them sitting in front of the goal together, Tobin’s arm around Alex’s shoulders as Alex leaned into her fiancé. Alex was grinning, her blue eyes seemingly appearing brighter as she looked at Tobin, who was caught in mid-laughter, eyes shining, happiness apparent on both of their faces.

“These are so beautiful, honey,” Cindy said, looking up from the card and reaching her hand out. Alex gently took her hand, returning the smile Cindy had on her face as the two of them looked back down at the card. “Oh, I’m going to put it right on the mantle,” she said, squeezing Alex’s hand once before walking over to the fireplace, reverently leaning the card against another frame, that when Alex looked closer, showed a picture of Tobin and Alex smiling, posing with the World Cup. “Jeff! Come look at their beautiful save the date.”

“Earning brownie points with the mother-in-law, eh?” Tobin asked quietly, sliding into the space next to Alex and linking their fingers together.

Alex just smiled, resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they watched Cindy show the rest of the Heath family the card.

“Ok everyone, go get changed,” Perry said, clapping her hands together after the family had spent several minutes cooing over the pictures. “Now that Tobin and Alex are here we can start the marathon.”

“And that’s our cue to head out,” Jeff said.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked Tobin quietly. Her fiancé just grinned, shaking her head.

“Oh Alex, I wanted to cook a meal for you and Tobin tonight, but Tobin’s siblings insisted,” Cindy said as the two Heath parents headed towards the door. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem, Cindy,” Alex said, smiling at Cindy’s sincere apology. “Really, don’t go through any extra trouble.”

“It’s no trouble,” Cindy dismissed, waving her hand. 

“We’ve got to get going in order to make our reservations,” Jeff said, shooing Cindy to the front door and giving Alex a smile. “Behave,” he said, turning to look at the Heath siblings.

“Dad, we’re all adults,” Perry said, crossing her arms. “I think we can handle staying home alone.”

“Besides, we’re just doing the marathon,” Katie said, Jeffrey nodding his head as his sisters headed towards the stairs.

Cindy just chuckled as Jeff rolled his eyes, and the two of them waved before heading out the door. 

“Ok, Jeffrey you’re on popcorn and drinks, Katie you’re on dvds, and I’m gonna order the pizza,” Perry said as the siblings started up the stairs. “Tobs, you and Alex make sure we have enough blankets.”

Tobin nodded her head, pulling Alex along as they followed Katie, Perry and Jeffrey up the stairs. They all split up to head to a different room once they reached the upstairs hallway, and Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she followed Tobin into her fiancé’s childhood bedroom. There were two sets of what looked like pajamas folded nicely on the bed next to their suitcases.

“What’s going on? What marathon?” Alex asked as Tobin picked up one of the sets, holding them up. “Here you go Al. Put these on,” she said, tossing them to her fiancé who caught the articles of clothing.

Alex looked down at the clothes in her hand, taking note of the matching pajama top and bottom. They were a soft teal color, with dancing cookies covering them. Alex looked back up to see Tobin holding her own set of pajamas. She shrugged, taking off her sweater and shirt before putting on the pajama top, buttoning the buttons before pulling off her leggings and putting on the bottoms. When she was finished, she looked up to see Tobin smiling at her, wearing a top and bottom that had little skateboards covering the pajamas.

“So, why are we in our pajamas at six pm?” Alex asked.

“We’re doing the movie marathon tonight,” Tobin explained, grabbing Alex’s hand as they exited the bedroom. 

“Movie marathon?” Alex asked, following Tobin to a closet further down the hallway. Her fiancé opened the door, pulling out several blankets, handing a few to Alex before grabbing a couple more.

“Movie marathon,” Tobin confirmed, nodding her head. “On the first night we’re all together, me, Katie, Perry and Jeffrey all get in the pajamas my mom bought us for the holidays that year and have a Christmas movie marathon.” Alex followed Tobin down the stairs as her fiancé continued her explanation. “That’s why my parents went out for dinner tonight. The movie marathon means we stay up all night, eating pizza until we all fall asleep in the living room.”

Alex put the blankets down on the couch, Tobin doing the same with the pile in her hands.

“That’s so cute,” Alex said, grinning. “When did this start?”

“When Per left for college,” Tobin answered. “When she came home for the holidays, we started it for the first time. Ever since then we’ve done it. When I can’t come home for Christmas, they send me my pajamas in the mail and Skype me in.”

“Though it’s not the same when we have to do that,” Katie said, entering the room in her pajamas. Alex chuckled at her set, that had dogs with glasses adorned all over the shirt and pants. Her arms were full of dvds, which she placed on the floor in front of the dvd player.

“Ok, pizza is on it’s way!” Perry declared, coming into the room and flopping onto the couch. Her pjs were white, with little cartoon dinosaurs all over. Jeffrey came into the room next, arms ladened with cans of soda and two large bowls of popcorn. His pajamas were blue with rocket ships all over.

“Glad you could join us this year, Alex,” he said, placing the snacks on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch next to Perry. 

“And since it’s your first Christmas movie marathon with us, you can pick the first movie,” Katie said, gesturing to the pile of dvds.

Alex glanced at Tobin, who nodded before she stepped over to the dvds, glancing over the titles. She grinned as she pulled one out of the pile and held it up. 

“Great choice,” Perry said in approval, nodding her head. “Jingle All the Way is a classic.”

Katie busied herself with loading the dvd player and grabbing the remote as Tobin sat down next to Perry, stretching her legs out onto the footrest. She patted the spot in front of her, looking up at Alex and wiggling her eyebrows. Alex rolled her eyes, but nevertheless sat down in front of Tobin, her fiancé’s arms wrapping around her from behind and pulling her into her chest. Alex snuggled closer as Tobin threw a blanket over them, Alex’s back leaning against Tobin. Katie turned the lights off, plopping into the space between Perry and Jeffrey as the menu came onto the screen.

“You ready?” Tobin whispered, her breathe hot on Alex’s ear.

Alex reached down, placing her hands on top of Tobin’s that were resting on her waist and lacing their fingers together. She tilted her head back and placed a soft kiss on Tobin’s cheek, smiling at the grin that grew on the other girl’s face.

“Ready,” Alex answered, turning back to the screen where the opening credits were starting.

* *

“What the—Tobin? You’re awake?”

Tobin turned around from the counter, where she was watching the coffee drip into the pot. Perry and Katie were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at their younger sister incredulously. She rolled her eyes, picking up the freshly brewed pot of coffee and showing it to them. Cindy, who was moving between the fridge and the stove making breakfast, simply chuckled, continuing with her task of mixing pancake batter.

“I made coffee for Alex,” she explained, putting the pot down and moving to the fridge to get the cream. She hummed under her breath as she poured the coffee into the mug, followed by a bit of cream, stirring it with a spoon as her sisters sat down at breakfast bar, watching her. “What?” she asked, turning to face them, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms.

“You’re so…domesticated!” Perry exclaimed, still staring at her younger sister.

“What happened to that nomad from just a year ago?” Katie asked, lifting an eyebrow in question towards her sister.

“Oh shush you two, don’t give your sister a hard time,” Cindy said, scolding the two older Heath’s. “I think it’s very cute,” she continued, patting Tobin on her cheek as she moved past her to the fridge.

Tobin felt her cheeks warming up, and scowled at her sisters who were snickering at her from their seats.

“Oh Tobs, you know we’re just messing with you,” Katie said, laughing.

“We’re really happy for you,” Perry added, Katie nodding her head in agreement. “Alex is really amazing, Tobs. And you’re so happy.”

Tobin smiled softly, thinking about her fiancé who was currently sleeping upstairs in her childhood bedroom. She had woken up to the sight of Alex curled into her, legs tangled together and a blanket thrown over them. Waking up next to Alex would never get old—even before they were a couple, Tobin found that she always slept better when she was rooming with Alex. Something about the other girl just calmed her restless heart, and the nomadic spirit in her was always given a place to call home when Alex was nearby. She’d had some great adventures—she’d visited far away places, met incredible people, and tried new things—but she always ended up in the same place: wherever Alex was. Alex was her home—has always been her home—it just took her a little bit longer to realize that the new feeling in her heart and soul was because of Alex Morgan. 

“Alex is my home,” Tobin said, vocalizing her thoughts as she smiled, staring at nothing in particular. “It’s like, I still feel the urge to go to new places and find new things, but now I only want to do all those things _with_ her? And when we’re apart, I’m always thinking, I bet Alex would like that. Or, I wish Alex was here to see this.” She looked up, eyes finding her sisters, who were both smiling at her. “I think that as long as she’s with me…I’ll always be happy.” She shook her head, grinning. “Would you have thought last year at Christmas that I would have a fiancé? And that I’m actually getting _married_?”

Cindy placed another pancake on a plate, sliding the stack onto the table before turning to Tobin, placing a hand on her daughter’s arm. “Oh Tobin,” she said, lifting her hand to cup the side of her face. “That’s all we ever wanted for you, to be happy.” She smiled softly, tapping Tobin lightly on the cheek. “And it looks like you found that someone who will be a part of your happily ever after.”

“The biggest part,” Tobin responded quietly. She shook her head again, clearing her throat before turning to pick up the mug on the counter. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna bring this coffee to the love of my life.”

“Talking about soccer again, Tobin?” asked a voice from the doorway.

Tobin turned her head, grinning as she saw Alex standing there, her hair thrown up in a sloppy bun, wearing a Cal shirt and Tobin’s old UNC sweatpants. She walked across the kitchen, holding out the mug for Alex. The other girl took it with a grateful smile, pecking Tobin on the cheek before taking a sip, joining Perry and Katie at the table.

“Tobin was just telling us all about the new adventures the two of you have planned,” Katie said, taking a bite of the pancakes she had stacked onto her plate. 

Alex grinned, nodding her head. “I think the only adventure we can focus on at the moment is the wedding,” she said, taking another sip of coffee. “I didn’t actually realize how much went into planning a wedding.”

“And we have Olympic qualifiers coming up before that,” Tobin added, pausing behind Alex’s chair and leaning down to give her fiancé a kiss on the top of her head. She sat down next to Alex, taking the offered mug from the other girl and taking a sip before handing it back. “We really want to have most of the details done before our focus is solely on Rio. Getting married in between the Olympic qualifiers and the actual games…it’s been a handful.”

“Thankfully, Ali helped us find a great wedding planner,” Alex said. “We basically just had to give her a list of stuff we wanted and she’s gonna put everything together before showing us the details for a final decision.”

“And it helps that we’re just inviting close friends and family,” Tobin continued, smiling at her mom in thanks as a plate of pancakes were slipped in front of her. She slid the plate closer to Alex, rolling her eyes fondly as she watched the other girl lick her lips and pour a large amount of syrup over the stack. “Al, that much syrup _definitely_ isn’t Dawn approved.”

“So then we won’t tell her, will we?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow before taking a bite of the pancake. “Oh my—Cindy, these are amazing.”

“Thank you, dear,” Cindy said, sitting down across from the couple. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I love them,” Alex said, taking another bite. “Babe, why can’t you make pancakes like this?” she asked, turning her head slightly to look at Tobin, who simply shrugged. 

“I can give you the recipe if you’d like,” Cindy said, laughing as Alex enthusiastically nodded her head.

“I’ve been trying to cook more,” Alex explained to Katie and Perry, who were happily enjoying their own helpings of pancakes. “That way Tobin doesn’t just eat a diet of pop tarts and pizza.”

Tobin just rolled her eyes, but there was a grin on her face as Alex continued to talk to her mom and her sisters. She was content in simply watching the interaction, and a surge of affection rushed through her, knowing that someday soon they would officially be Alex’s family too.

A long string of silence is what brought Tobin out of her thoughts—that and the fact that everyone at the table was staring at her.

“What?” she asked, looking around.

“I asked what you were going to do today?” Katie asked, rolling her eyes at her younger sister’s tendency to space out.

“Oh, right,” Tobin said, clearing her throat. She smiled as she felt Alex’s hand on her knee, squeezing softly. “Al and I are gonna head into town, walk around a bit. Maybe head to the park and kick the ball around. Grab something to eat.” She plucked the fork from Alex’s hand, taking a bite of pancake. “Sound good, Al?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head, taking another sip of her coffee. “Rematch?” she asked.

Tobin laughed, taking another bite of her breakfast. “Of course,” she replied, staring into her favorite pair of blue eyes, recognizing the familiar competitive twinkle. 

“No cheating this time,” Alex quipped.

“I didn’t cheat! You just lost,” Tobin answered.

“If that’s the story you’re sticking with, babe,” Alex shot back, not missing a beat.

“You two are so competitive,” Perry said, shaking her head. 

“I love it,” Katie added, grinning. “Tobin can get cocky sometimes. Someone needs to take her down a notch.”

“Excuse you,” Tobin said, feigning offense. “I am the definition of humble.”

“What about that time you scored against Ashlyn, and pointed to the scoreboard after?” Perry asked. “And then proceeded to stare her down.”

“She started it!” Tobin argued.

Cindy and Alex just shared a look, chuckling softly as Tobin and her sisters continued to argue back and forth.

* *

“Do you need any help, Cindy?” Alex asked, looking around the kitchen at the trays of cookie dough covering the counters.

“Oh no, darling,” Cindy replied, opening the oven and pulling out a freshly baked tray of cookies, placing them on top of the stove. “You can go play board games with Tobin and the rest of the family.”

The Heath family was sitting around the dining room table, setting up the monopoly board. Perry and Katie’s husbands, Chris and Noah, had arrived earlier in the day, the two of them fitting into the fold easily as the annual Christmas Eve board game tournament was getting underway.

Alex grinned, stepping further into the kitchen and rolling her sleeves up. “I really don’t mind,” she answered. “Plus, they’re playing Monopoly.” She washed her hands at the sink, drying them with a paper towel before grabbing a bowl of cookie dough, scooping some out and dropping a spoonful on top of an empty cookie sheet. “I beat Tobin in soccer earlier today, so I figured I’d let her have this round.”

Cindy laughed as she continued with her task, moving the cookies to a cooling rack. “You two are so cute,” she said, shaking her head.

“Thanks,” Alex said, feeling her cheeks warm up slightly at the compliment. “Tobin is really, really great,” she added, dropping another spoonful of cookie dough on the sheet. “The best person I know.”

She heard a clatter, and turned around abruptly, a concerned look on her face. Cindy had dropped one of the cooling racks, though it was empty at the time. Alex bent down to pick it up, pausing when she looked up and met Cindy’s eyes, which were filled with unshed tears. “Cindy?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Cindy waved her hand, shaking her hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I’m crying,” she laughed, dabbing at her eyes with her apron.

“Is everything ok?” Alex asked as the two stood up, placing the cooling rack in the sink.

“Yes, of course,” Cindy replied, nodding her head. “Everything is perfect. I’m just…it’s Christmas Eve, and I’m just a bit emotional. And the way you said that—that Tobin was the best person you know—it was just said so simply, like it was just a fact. The absolute truth.”

Alex nodded her head, smiling softly. “It is. Tobin is the best person I’ve ever met, and I’m not just saying that because I’m madly in love with her,” she said, leaning back against the counter. “There’s something about her that just immediately lights up the room whenever she walks in, you know? She makes you want to be a better person. To try harder. Do more. Not settle for anything less than your absolute best, you know?”

“I know,” Cindy replied, clearing her throat a little. “I’ve always known. And it makes me so happy that Tobin has found someone who also knows.” Alex smiled as her future mother-in-law approached her, placing her hands against Alex’s cheeks. “I am just so, so ecstatic that the two of you found one another.” Alex smiled as Cindy patted her on the cheek before taking a step back, offering her a cookie from the batch cooling on the counter. “I was never concerned about Tobin,” Cindy continued, taking a cookie of her own and taking a bite. “But I was a _little_ worried…she’s such a restless soul, never wanting to stay in one place for too long. And being a professional soccer player, it gave her the chance to travel the world. And she was so happy playing soccer, and she still is.” Alex nodded along, finishing off her cookie before giving Cindy her undivided attention. “And then she called and told us that she was dating Alex…” Cindy chuckled, shaking her head. “My first thought was: Alex as in Alex Morgan?” 

Alex laughed along with her, remembering the one-sided conversation she had heard when Tobin had called home to tell her parents that the two of them were dating. It seemed like such a long time ago, but in reality it had been less than a year—they had gotten together, dated, got engaged, and soon they were going to be married. To others it might seem fast, but for Tobin and Alex, the timing was right—the love was always there, since the very first day they had met, and had only grown stronger as the years went on. Getting married was just the right step for the two of them. 

“Jeff and I were so happy for the two of you, and then we saw you together as a couple for the first time, and my first thought after that was: why didn’t they get together sooner? Because the love radiating from the both of you…” Cindy continued, smiling. “It was a little humbling, to say the least. Seeing the genuine love and affection you have for one another, it was such a strong bond after only a few weeks of dating. I thought it was a little strange, at first.” She turned so she was leaning against the counter next to Alex. “But then I remembered the way Tobin sounded when she first told us that she had met a girl who had been called up to her first senior national team camp,” Cindy said. “She said, ‘Mom, there’s something about this girl, something special.’ And I thought she was talking about soccer at the time, and maybe she was. Or she thought she was, anyways. But I truly believed she had fallen in love with you on day one.” She grinned, chuckling lightly. “And I realized it wasn’t strange at all—because Tobin has always loved you, Alex. And I can tell you feel the same about her.”

Alex tried to discreetly wipe the tears that had gathered in her eyes during Cindy’s speech, and she laughed as her future mother-in-law did the same. “I am so in love with her,” Alex said softly. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Alex Morgan and soccer, the two great loves of my daughter’s life,” Cindy said, chuckling. “I didn’t think I would see the day when something replaced soccer as number one, but when she called me and told me she was going to propose to you after just five months of officially dating…well, I just knew. Soccer had always been her dream, from a very early age.” She turned to Alex, facing her fully. “When she told us she was proposing and called you the love of her life…I knew you were her new dream.” 

“Thank you for saying that, Cindy,” Alex said, clearing her throat as she wiped away the tears that had gathered again at the rest of Cindy’s words. “Soccer had always been number one for me as well…but I knew the minute I realized I love her that she’s my new dream too.”

“Thank _you_ , Alex darling, for giving Tobin the love she’s always deserved.”

Alex nodded her head, still feeling emotional as Cindy gathered her into her arms, the two of them embracing. 

“Now, how about we bring these cookies out to the dining room so you can join in on Monopoly?” Cindy asked after releasing Alex. “Just because Tobin is your fiancé doesn’t mean you have to let her win.”

Alex laughed, taking the offered plate and the two of them made their way out to the living room, where the rest of the Heath family was sitting, arguing over who would be the banker. 

Alex took the seat next to Tobin, her fiancé immediately turned to face her, brown eyes twinkling as smiled. “I saved the shoe for you,” Tobin said, handing Alex the game piece.

“Thanks babe,” Alex said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tobin grinned even wider, dropping her hand on top of Alex’s thigh before turning back to the table, joining the argument over who would be the banker.

Alex just smiled, catching Cindy’s eye, who gave her a small wink.

* *

“Al. Alex. Aaaalex.”

Alex opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness. “Hmm?” she asked, turning her head to see Tobin’s face just a few inches from hers. “Tobs?”

“You ate a bunch of cookies and then passed out,” Tobin said, grinning. “It was adorable.”

“Oh god, so many cookies,” Alex said, swiping her hand down her face. “They were so good.”

Tobin chuckled, shaking her head. “I know, I had some too,” she said. “Though clearly not as many as you did.”

“Shut up,” Alex groaned, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow. 

“Alex,” Tobin whined, drawing out her name. “Can you get up now?”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Tobs,” Alex said, voice muffled by the pillow. “Everyone else is already asleep. We should be too.”

“Please, Lex?” Tobin asked, rubbing circles on Alex’s back with her hand. “I want to show you something.”

Alex rolled back around, eyes narrowing as she took in what Tobin was wearing. Soccer sweats and a nike jacket, her work out shoes on her feet. A beanie was covering her head, and Tobin grinned down at her as she sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked. She let out a soft grunt as a shirt and a pair of soccer pants landed on her stomach, followed by a jacket and Tobin’s scarf that doubled as a facemask.

“For a run!” Tobin said excitedly, throwing a pair of socks at Alex before jumping onto the bed next to her. “Get dressed please!”

Alex looked at the excited expression on her fiancé’s face, and her heart melted at the smile Tobin was giving her. She sighed but stood up, quickly changing into her running clothes. 

“Where are we running to?” Alex asked quietly as they walked down the stairs.

“We’re not running to get somewhere,” Tobin answered, opening the front door once they reached it. “We’re running to see something.”

Alex stretched her legs slightly, Tobin doing the same next to her on the front porch. “Ready?” Tobin asked, grinning as Alex nodded.

The two took off at a steady pace, the only sound coming from their puffs of breath as they jogged down the sidewalk. They turned the corner before Tobin broke the silence.

“Look, Al,” Tobin said. Alex turned her head slightly to look at Tobin, who nodded her head in the other direction. She turned her head back the other way, breathe hitching slightly as she took in the sight. 

The entire street was lit up—not by lampposts, but by Christmas lights. Every single house on the street had Christmas lights up, and not just simple lights—they were extravagant displays, some featuring cardboard cutouts, others having inflatable Christmas characters on their lawn. Alex noticed Tobin had dialed back to a slow jog, and she did the same as the two went down the street, taking in the sights.

“This is Christmas Tree Lane,” Tobin said, answering Alex’s unspoken question. “Every Christmas, this street decorates their houses—I mean really awesome displays—and people walk and drive up and down this street, looking at the lights.”

“It’s beautiful,” Alex said, still in awe at the sheer amount of Christmas lights that were up.

“I used to run up and down this street every Christmas Eve when I was old enough to go for runs by myself,” Tobin said. “And when I make it home for the holidays, I still do.” She smiled, turning her head slightly towards Alex. “I’m glad you’re here to do it with me this year.”

“Me too,” Alex said, slowing her jog until she stopped in front of one of the houses on the street, spotting a large inflatable Snoopy. She looked at the decorations covering the lawn—they were huge, painted wooden cutouts of the Peanuts characters, and she smiled as she saw all her favorites displayed on the front lawn—Schroeder playing the piano, Lucy leaning against it, Charlie Brown standing in front of his small Christmas tree, Linus smiling next to him. “This is really beautiful. It’s Christmas Time Again, Charlie Brown is—”

“Your favorite,” Tobin finished, grinning at her fiancé. “I know.”

Alex turned to face the other girl, raising her eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What else do you know about me, Tobin Heath?”

“I know that you keep a secret stash of gummy bears in the healthy snack drawer,” Tobin said, taking a step closer. “I know that you prefer books over tablets because you like the feel of a paper bound book in your hands.” Alex smiled as Tobin took another step closer. “I know that you keep a list of potential baby names in our bedside drawer.” Alex blushed as Tobin just grinned, taking another step until she was standing right in front of the other girl. She wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her close. “I know that you love me.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Alex said softly, closing her eyes and sighing as she felt Tobin rest her forehead against hers. 

“I know that you are the love of my life,” Tobin said, and Alex couldn’t help it—she cupped Tobin’s face and pulled the other girl in for a kiss. 

She felt Tobin open her mouth, and Alex immediately deepened the kiss, reveling in the way Tobin’s lips felt against her own. Tobin’s arms wrapped around Alex tighter, hands softly rubbing up and down her back. Alex sighed into the kiss, feeling Tobin’s tongue enter her mouth. Her sigh turned into a moan, and they broke apart, both breathing heavily. 

“I think we should run back home now,” Alex said softly, looking at Tobin who still had her eyes closed.

“Hmm?” Tobin hummed, opening her eyes.

“Back home to bed,” Alex continued. 

Tobin’s eyes opened wider, and a grin spread across her face as she let out a laugh. She nodded her head, taking a step back.

“Last one back is a loser,” she said, slowly stepping back before turning and taking off.

“Oh, you are so on, Heath!” Alex yelled, sprinting after her laughing fiancé. 

* *

“Babe? I have something for you.”

Tobin turned to look at Alex, furrowing her eyebrows. “You already gave me a present? Remember, I opened it this morning with my family,” she said.

Alex shook her head, hopping off the bed and rummaging through her bag before grabbing something and holding it behind her back, returning to her spot next to Tobin.

“I got you something else too,” she said. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything else,” Tobin said, shaking her head. 

“I wanted to,” Alex said. “And you don’t even have to think of it as a Christmas present. But I got it before today, so I thought I could give it to you on Christmas.”

Alex reached out with the hand not behind her back, tugging on Tobin’s arm until the other girl stood up from the bed. Alex followed before dropping down on one knee in front of the other girl, moving her arm from behind her back out in front of her. A small black box was in her palm, and she smiled up at Tobin who still had a confused look on her face.

“What are you doing, Al?” Tobin asked.

“You got down on one knee when you proposed to me,” Alex explained. “I thought I should do the same.”

“Proposed…what?”

Alex took Tobin’s hand with the one not holding the box, rubbing her thumb in circles on the top of her fiancé’s hand.

“Tobin, I love you,” she said, grinning up at the other girl, who was still confused but was smiling nonetheless at her fiancé’s words. “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for…forever, really.” Alex chuckled, shaking her head. “Sometimes I can’t believe it took me as long as it did to figure it out. You bring something to my life that I didn’t even know I was missing. Everything is better when we’re together, Tobs. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives, being better together.” Tobin, having realized that she was being proposed to, simply continued to smile at her fiancé, her eyes becoming suspiciously watery. “You’re always saying how lucky you are that I love you, but Tobs—” Alex cut off, feeling herself get emotional. “You don’t even realize the effect you have on me. I’m the lucky one. You are such a special person, Tobin. You’re the light in my life—you have been ever since the first day we met.” She took a deep breath, releasing Tobin’s hand to pop open the lid of the box to reveal an engagement ring. It didn’t have a diamond resting on the band, but instead was a band encrusted with diamonds, the same color as Alex’s. “You already know that you’re the love of my life. I want the rest of the world to know it too, Tobs.”

Alex watched Tobin’s eyes light up as she took in the details of the ring. She knew that her fiancé wasn’t a flashy person—she had picked this engagement ring exactly with that in mind. Alex knew that she wanted to give Tobin an engagement ring ever since her fiancé had proposed—she actually knew before that, when she had been thinking about proposing, but Tobin had beaten her too it. When she saw the band encrusted with diamonds, she knew that it was something Tobin would actually wear. She had spotted it when Tobin and her had gone browsing for different types of wedding bands available, and had returned on her own to get it. Tobin wasn’t someone who would want a large diamond sitting on top of a band, and Alex thought this ring was simple enough so that Tobin would wear it on her ring finger, but flashy enough to show it was an engagement ring. 

“I know you asked me to marry you already, but I didn’t want to make any assumptions. Plus, it’s always nice to be asked, isn’t it?” Alex continued. She grinned up at her fiancé, holding the box higher. “Tobin Powell Heath, will you please marry me?”

Tobin laughed, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the tears that had gathered there. “Yes, Alex. I will absolutely marry you.”

Alex laughed too, taking the ring out of the box and taking Tobin’s left hand in hers. She slid the ring onto her fiancé’s fourth finger, running her thumb over it. “Perfect fit,” she said.

“You talking about us or the ring?” Tobin asked, pulling on Alex’s hand until she stood up.

“Both,” Alex answered, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“I love you,” Tobin said softly, leaning her forehead against Alex’s. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Alex said back, placing a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips. She felt Tobin smile into the kiss, and broke apart with a laugh.

“You’re so competitive,” Tobin said, chuckling. “Couldn’t be the only one who hadn’t proposed in this relationship, could you?”

Alex winked at her fiancé, giving her another soft kiss.

“You want to go show your family?” Alex asked after they broke apart, taking a step back and lacing their fingers together, feeling the ring on Tobin’s finger and smiling.

Tobin nodded her head, leaning over and giving Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her out the door, quickly walking through the hallway and down the stairs.

“Mom! Guess what! Alex proposed to me!” Tobin yelled, Alex laughing as her fiancé dragged her through the doorway into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting.

“That’s nice, honey,” Cindy said, looking at the couple.

“Weren’t you already engaged?” Jeff asked, scratching his head.

Tobin just held her left hand up, and Jeffrey paused the movie as Perry and Katie both let out a string of squeals. Chris and Noah chuckled, apparently used to their wives’ reactions.

“That ring is gorgeous!” Katie exclaimed, hopping up from her seat on the sofa and grabbing Tobin’s hand.

“And so _you_ , Tobin!” Perry added, joining her sisters and examining the ring. “Well done, Alex.”

“I want to see!” Jeffrey said, the youngest Heath sibling standing up and looking over his sisters at Tobin’s hand. “Oooh, shiny.”

Alex laughed as the Heath siblings continued to comment on the ring, smiling happily at the scene in front of her. Cindy and Jeff got up as well, followed by Chris and Noah, who leaned over the group to get a look at the ring.

Chris whistled, patting Alex on the back. “Great choice, Alex,” he said, smiling warmly at her.

“Very pretty,” Noah agreed, shooting Alex a thumbs up which she happily returned.

“It’s gorgeous, sweetie,” Cindy said, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulder, grinning at her future daughter-in-law.

“I can’t wait for the wedding day,” Jeff added, bringing Tobin in for a hug. “You both are going to be such beautiful brides.”

“Thanks dad,” Tobin said, returning her dad’s hug.

“Are we ready to start the movie?” Jeffrey asked, plopping back down onto the couch. 

The rest of the family just laughed, but followed his lead as they all piled onto the couch, Alex sitting in between Tobin and Katie. Tobin’s arm wrapped around Alex’s shoulders, and she rested her head on her fiancé’s chest. She felt Tobin drop a kiss to the top of her head, and she smiled, snuggling closer, eyes fixed on the tv screen as the movie started.

_“I owe everything to George Bailey. Help him, dear Father…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes the Home for the Holidays two-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm so glad you're still liking the Lucky universe, and if you'd like more stories I'm always open to hear your guys' prompts! You can submit one here or at my tumblr: onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com. Thank you all!


End file.
